


[Podfic] Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock

by Raveniires



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Avenger Deadpool, Canon-Typical Violence, Daredevil is an Avenger, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is an avenger, Gen, Mentions of wood chipper violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: Matt Murdock has an unexpected late-night visitor.Podfic.





	[Podfic] Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970617) by [Raveniires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires). 



> First podfic. I don't know what I'm doing. Let me know if you think I should do this more!

**Text:** [Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970617)

**Author & Reader:** [Raveniires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires)

**Length:** 2:46

**Listen:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s4Wf0mT0r7WpgzXLmvvwidcdFAHbLEIa/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
